Struggle
by Evil Blue Onna
Summary: BV This is a story about Bulma and how she coped with a miserable childhood. Summary stinks so just read the story. And please don't forget to review!


Hi there, as you might have noticed, I removed my Adiction fic. It is kind of hopeless right now. It is like this, I cleaned my room a while ago and I think I might have accidentally thrown away the notebooks I wrote the fic in because I can't find them anywhere! I am such a chaotic person! I am sorry. Maybe I will finish it in the future but I don't feel like writing the same thing twice, you see.  
  
That's why I started this fic to make it up to you guys and this time I typed it right away, I didn't write it in a notebook so there is no danger of losing anything!!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ . ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Bulma walked into the school with a look on her face that could kill, she hated school and she would let everybody know in every way possible. Those were the days to avoid Bulma and everybody knew that. Of course, there were always a few people who seemed to forget. Thus they would be reminded in a very unpleasant way. Usually Bulma would just give the rash people a verbal onslaught but when you were unfortunate enough to run into her in an extremely bad mood, she would punch you in the face, hard. So, Everybody steered clear from her even though she might be in a good mood.  
  
There was one person in the entire school that could get through to Bulma and that was 18. 18 was Bulma's best friend, ever since they were four years old. When they first met, they used to kill each other when they were together, driving all the teachers mad. There was one teacher, who got so tired of the two girls fighting all the time that he locked them in a classroom together for almost two hours, telling them to hit each other now or never again. The two girls just stood there, looking at each other with hateful eyes but they did not move. Somehow it seemed less fun, maybe it was because they were allowed to hit each other now. Bulma was the first to speak.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
"Are you going to hit me or what, or are you scared?!" She said in a challenging tone, the way a four year old would say that.  
  
"I am NOT scared, just shut up!!"  
  
The staring went on for a while longer when Bulma finally had enough, she didn't feel like fighting anymore.  
  
"18?"  
  
"What!" 18 snapped  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What do you want, beg for your life?"  
  
"No, why are we fighting anyway? We didn't do anything wrong to each other, did we?"  
  
18's eyes widened a bit, Bulma had a point there, why were they fighting? She couldn't think of a logical answer, they met and they just didn't seem to like each other so they started fighting.  
  
"I was thinking" Bulma continued "Why don't we team up, you know, be like, friends. You don't seem so bad"  
  
"You want to be friends? Why, you hate me! Everybody hates me!!"  
  
"So? Everybody hates me too, what's the big deal about that? Who needs the others anyway?"  
  
18 thought about it for a second and decided to give it a try, she didn't have anything to lose anyway.  
  
"Ok, I am willing to give it a shot but I better not be sorry or you will be sorry that you ever proposed this"  
  
"Deal" Bulma said with a smirk on her face.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
Bulma often thought of that moment, the base to their friendship.  
  
Bulma stood still in the hallway and looked around, looking for 18. Bulma started to get angry again, (as if she wasn't angry enough yet) because she couldn't find her, normally, she would be standing by the lockers, waiting for Bulma but today, she wasn't so Bulma went outside again, not planning on wasting her valuable smoking time.  
  
She sat down on a bench in the sun, lit a Chesterfield and inhaled deeply. She felt a little more relaxed now. Bulma put all of her thoughts aside and tried to think of nothing. That was usually the only way for her to relax.  
  
She sat there a while when she heard someone call her name, that could only be 18 or someone else with a death wish. She looked to her left and saw that it was 18 indeed, walking towards Bulma with no trace of haste.  
  
"Where the hell were you? I have been waiting!" Bulma asked irritated  
  
"Chill out, I had to take care of some business!" 18 replied  
  
She sat down next to Bulma. 18 raised a brow when she saw what Bulma was wearing, she was wearing a short red skirt with a white shirt on top, that was not like Bulma at all, normally she would wear less exposing things.  
  
"What's with the outfit B?" 18 asked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's so... Small! Nothing like you wear normally"  
  
"I just felt like it today, do I have to have a reason for everything?!"  
  
"No, you don't, I was just wondering"  
  
Bulma looked into the direction of the parkinglot and saw three people approaching the school, two of them she knew, they were Goku and Vegeta but the third one was new, it was a girl with black hair. She linked arms with Goku.  
  
"Who is that?" Bulma asked  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The chick with the black hair"  
  
18 looked in the direction Bulma was looking in and spotted the threesome  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, she is probably new here"  
  
The threesome approached the two girls, they both raised their brows and looked at each other.  
  
"Look here" Vegeta said "Those two you ought to avoid, they are the biggest bitches I have ever met in my entire life, they are even worse then me" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" Bulma snapped "I suggest you take that idiot friend and his slut out of here before someone gets hurt!"  
  
"What did you call me!?!" Chichi screamed "You take that back right now!!"  
  
18 rolled her eyes, this was to be expected, Bulma was always looking for a fight.  
  
"Make me" Bulma said with a sadistic smirk on her face "Make me and see what happens"  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you" 18 said, looking at her finger nails.  
  
"Oh, why? Will your bitch do something to me? Oh I am so scared!!"  
  
"Chichi, I would stop it if I were you" Goku said  
  
"Why? Do you think I will let someone call me a slut!! As a matter of fact, I am dressed more decently then the both of them together!!"  
  
Chichi was screaming at Goku, all sorts of insults towards 18 and Bulma, while Goku tried to silence her but failed miserably. The three of them didn't notice that Bulma's blood started to boil because they were too busy. Suddenly Bulma jumped, pulled something from under her shirt, followed by a clicking sound. It was a knife, it's blade flashed in the sunlight temporarily blinding Goku and Chichi. That gave Bulma the chance to go and stand behind Chichi quickly without being stopped.  
  
She grabbed Chichi's arm and twisted it around on her back causing Chichi to utter a scream. She pushed the knife to Chichi's neck and whispered;  
  
"I would really watch my mouth if I were you. I will let you go for now with a warning because you are the new girl but I suggest you listen to your friends from now on"  
  
She let go of Chichi's arm and let her go. Chichi ran away immediatly, tears streaming from her face. Goku turned around and followed her.  
  
"Shit" Vegeta mumbled and turned around as well to run after Goku, leaving a boiling Bulma behind. Her chest went up and down pretty fast.  
  
"Come on B, sit, cool down! God, she was irritating, have you heard her talking? That mouth just wouldn't stop!"  
  
"I heard it!!" Bulma snapped  
  
"B, do you really think the knife thing was necessary? Don't you think it was a bit over the top?"  
  
"It was just to scare her, It wasn't like I was going to hurt her!"  
  
"But still, you threatened her with a knife!"  
  
"One more word out of you and I'll let you feel what it's like to have a knife between your ribs and believe me, that ain't pleasant feeling, I know"  
  
Bulma stood up and walked into the school, towards the classroom. When she arrived there, she saw that her classmates were still standing in the hallway which meant the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Bulma threw her bag down on the floor and sat down next to it, some people looked her way but quickly went back to their conversation when they saw the look on her face.  
  
After five minutes or so the teacher finally came, letting the students in. Bulma took her time with getting up, causing the teacher to become impatient but none the less, he said nothing not wanting to start a discussion with her.  
  
Five minutes later, when the teacher was about to start class, the door opened and 18 walked in.  
  
"You are late" The teacher said with a sigh, he really didn't want to say anything about it but he had to or else nobody else would listen to him next time someone was late.  
  
"You figured that out all by yourself?" 18 said sarcastically  
  
"Just sit down will you?  
  
18 dropped herself on a chair next to Bulma. 18 looked at her, Bulma wasn't exactly paying attention to class, she could see that Bulma was deep in thought. 18 wondered what she was thinking but did not dare to ask, affraid that Bulma would explode in anger again, that happened before when 18 asked what she was thinking of. Normally, it didn't impress 18 when Bulma had one of her outbursts but that time, it was somehow different, it was scary, there had been this look on Bulma's face, 18 couldn't place. Maybe there were some things about Bulma that 18 didn't know about although Bulma said she knew everything.  
  
But, just like 18 suspected, that wasn't exactly true. And the things 18 didn't know about were the things what made Bulma what she was.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
It was about six pm, Bulma expected her father to be home any minute. That was the reason she was standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner, if her father didn't get his dinner when he got home, things would get out of hand and the twelve year old Bulma didn't want to get things out of hand.  
  
Her mother wasn't home and that made it worse, if her mother wasn't home, her father could do whatever he wanted to her. And that happened a lot. And it was always her, never her brother Jake, he was her father's favourite, he never did anything wrong.  
  
She heard the frontdoor open and close and Bulma jumped a bit, she hoped it would be her brother but it wasn't, it was her father and he was headed straight into the kitchen, Bulma could hear his heavy footsteps coming her way. She did her best not to panick because there wasn't anything to worry about. Yet.  
  
The kitchen door opened and there he was, her father, a big man with purple hair and a mustache.  
  
"Hi Daddy" Bulma said a bit shaky  
  
"Hello Bulma, where is my dinner?"  
  
"It is coming daddy, you just go and sit in the living room and I'll bring it to you in a minute"  
  
"Were you just telling me what to do?!" Her father said, a lot louder then when he had been speaking to her before.  
  
"N-no, Of course not, it was just a suggestion!"  
  
"It better was Bulma because you know I have to punish you when you have a big mouth, don't you?"  
  
"Yes daddy" Bulma said with her head down, she didn't dare to look at him, affraid of what she would see in his eyes if she did.  
  
Suddenly she felt a deathgrip around her neck which made gasp and cough right after that because her father was squeezing her throat.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!!!" Her father yelled  
  
Bulma's head shot up so she looked him straight in the eye, she saw her father's blazing eyes, that was no good, that meant he had to beat something up, he always had that look in his eyes when he was aggresive.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes tightly and waited for what was to come. Her father lifted his arm and planted his fist in her stomach. Bulma flinched, almost falling to the floor but she was able to find support on the kitchen counter.  
  
The second one landed flat on her cheek, this time she did fall to the floor, on her butt. Her hand reached for her cheek which was burning like hell.  
  
"D-daddy, stop i-it!" Bulma said  
  
"Don't you ever dare to tell me what to do!!"  
  
Bulma tried to get up before her father would hit her again, she tried to get back on her feet but it was damn hard because the entire kitchen was spinning. She stumbled backwards and back on the floor, she saw her father raising his arm again.  
  
"No! Please don't, daddy please!"  
  
But her father wouldn't listen, his fist landed on her face again and again. Finally, he stopped, he stomped out of the kitchen. Bulma heard the front door open and close with a bang, he was gone.  
  
She tried to get up but couldn't. Then she had to crawl, there was no other option right now. Bulma dragged herself to the bathroom and over the toilet, immediatly she threw up. When everything was out, she dropped herself to the floor and stayed there for a moment. Her head was throbbing and the room was still spinning, that was what made her sick.  
  
After a few minutes, she finally managed to get up, she supported herself on the walls. On her way to her room, she had to stop several times to catch her breath, she was exhausted and her enitre body hurt.  
  
She got to her room and laid herself down on the bed. Bulma closed her eyes and drifted away into a dreamless sleep, the only thing she thought before falling asleep was; *Someday, he will kill me, if I don't put an end to it*...  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
"Miss Briefs! Do you mind paying attention! If you don't find it interesting, please remove yourself from the classroom!" The teacher said  
  
"Yeah, sorry" Bulma said a little bit dazed  
  
The teacher raised a brow, this was not the reply he expected from her but he decided to just go on with his class to prevent an argument.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ . ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
That was it folks, I hope you liked it and that it is a good substitute for my other fic addiction which I hope to finish in the future if I find my stuff again.  
  
Blue Onna 


End file.
